The Bet
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: AU. Razor bets Damon that he can't get a groupie girl to hook up with him at the kegger. But what Damon finds is even better because she needs a friend. Anna and Kami are my OC'S. For Stories in my Mind 12.
Razor and Damon were the two biggest rock stars in the Shelter Pups. In fact, they were the reason so many teenage girls flocked the stands at the gigs they played.

Razor was the lead singer and kind of a ladies man. Damon was more shy and perfered to be in the back of the stage most of the time but secretly he was a closet star who loved to sing but just was too afraid.

The night they met Anna and Kami was a keg party and they had the darkness to think for a while about the way things in their life was going.

"Hey Damon do you think you could hook up with anyone here tonight?"

"I'll make a bet with you buddy.' he said. His competitive urge seeping in. Damon looked around and picked out somebody that looked harmless. "I bet a thousand bucks I can nail that pretty little redhead behind the tree over there."

Razor laughed. "You're on. And if you do get her in bed with you than what do I have pay?"

"Well if that happens than I woulda already won right?" The smile on his face was proof of that and Razor rolled his eyes angry at his best friend for being so charming.

Damon took a sip of his drink and said "Observe grasshopper."

Two girls, one with brown hair and the other with red hair were standing over that the tree Damon was approching. He introduced himself to them and the redhead who's name was Anna smiled and gestured to Razor over by a tree. Her eyes bugged out and she squealed. Damon laughed.

"Hey honey how are you?" He asked Kami who was very shy.

She just looked at Damon and he leaned against the tree.

"So you look scared."

"I've never been to one of these things before. Anna made me go.

"Man that sucks well I got a question to ask you and I was wondering what you thought."

"Go for it."

" Do you want to go somewhere else.?"

"But Anna..."

"She'll be okay. I think she likes Razor."

It was apparent by the way she was hanging off of his best friend that Damon knew they culd leave the other girl alone with Razor.

He had other things to do anyway.

"So guitar boy huh? "

"Yeah what's it to you?"

Kami was different than most girls Damon had dated and he didn't know why she was so shy.

" I think I like you Kami." Damon said. " I was gonna do something but I was only betting Razor that I could sleep with you becuase..."

"You bet MONEY ON ME?1"

"No no. I only said that because he was asking me if I would."

"So you want to hurt me on purpose. I get it. Bad boy think he can just take and I have no say in the matter huh?"

Damon backed her up against the cabin wall where the kegger was and they were warm inside becuase there was a fire going.

" Am I sensing some man hate?"

"No just pissed offness. I am angry."

"Why?"

"Because you want to use me!"

"No no I don't."

She stopped and stared at him.

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much am I worth for you to sleep with tonight?"

"1000 dollars." Damon said hating having made the bet with Razor in the first place.

Kami was flamming and very upset.

Damon chased her outside and found her sitting with her head in her hands crying hard and huddled in the corner against the cabin door.

"Why are you crying baby?" he asked worried about her.

"Becuase I am not a wh***"

"I didn;t say you were one. He said down with her and she let Damon Young hold her in his arms for a while as she cried.

"I love you." Damon said as he shushed Kami and calmed her down.

"I don't wanna be a groupie."

"You aren't."

"That's what I was in here for wasn't it? You just want to hook up. That's why you said you loved me."

"No. I really do feel I love you except I don't know anything about you yet."

"I am an autistic virgin Damon Young. How's that for something?'

He breathed out. "Oh."

"Hell yeah."

"Don't hate me okay. I'm sorry I played you like that."

"It's what bad boy rock stars are supposed to do isn't it?"

"Not me. That's not me. I could never ask for you to do this with me for any money. Thagt's not fair."

Kami put her head back on the wood of the cabin wall.

"Damon. I really do love you too. But I-"

"Shhh honey. Say no more. I get it. Being scared. I can relate."

"What have you ever had to be scared of?"

"I am afraid to sing my songs in front of strangers."

He held her head on his chest as he said this. "I have never told anyone else before. You are specai."

"I live in a foster home. I get clobbered and my brother tried to... you know.."

"Ohhhh that's hell. I know a kid like that. He's a foster guy and he hates the situation too. He really misses his mom."

"Me too."

They had moved to the bed and Damon looked out the moon roof.

" Let's get on the bus." he said and he lead Kami out back to his tour bus.

"I love falling asleep to the stars. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

As they stargazed Damon started humming his newest closet song and Kami smiled.

"This is nice bad boy. Very sweet."

Anna ran back to the cabin and squealed as she showed Kami her new shirt that had the Shelter Pups logo on it. Her face had temporary star tattoos and a unicorn on it and Kami smiled.

"Razor give you those?"

"No. she said as Damon walked back in the cabin.

"Whoa hottie alert. What did he give you?"

"Nothing." Damon smiled putting back on his bad boy personna.

" Do you like my shirt?"

"It's awesome." Kami said as Anna showed it to Damon as well.

"Awesome." he replied not really caring. But Kami squeezed his hand and he smiled anyway.

She had gotten something from Damon too alright. Something Kami would never forget.

He pressed an object into her hand he was holding.

A black guitar pick that said "You can trust me." on it and she smiled.

"Come on man," Damon said to Razor as the night was waning and day was coming up again.

"This is where we leave Anna to make her awkward but ever so charming smile even bigger for Kami. Let her tell the story of you and your rockstar friends to hers."

Razor whined. "Do we have to leave?"

"Come on. man. Let's go."

Damon smiled for Kami and said "I twas nice meeting you"

He cheers'd her with his cup that was empty by now and she smiled as she felt him pull her hand out from behind her back and give her a kiss. Kami was surprised and slightly happy as she felt Damon's lips on hers for a split second before he broke away.

"You better be getting back." he said.

Kami followed Damon outside and looked up at the last few stars in the sky.

He was on tour tonight and had to go to another city by tommorrow.

"I'm gonna miss you so much.' she said and Damon smiled.

"That's why you have this." He slipped his leather jacket off and slid it on her shoulders. "Anna gets a fan tshirt and so do you."

He winked and said "I love you" again.

"Damon! Man you coming?" Razor asked and he said " When can I see you again?"

"Next city I guess except I might go by myself this time.":

"It doesn't matter. he said giving her a hug. His sweater felt warm and soft against her skin and Kami kissed his face before letting go for the night.

He boarded the steps of the bus and she said "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I think I lied to you as well tonight Damon?"

He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What can I say? I am a groupie."

He smiled and kissed her full on goodbye knowing that she would just be as close as the stars were when he looked to the sky.


End file.
